Long Way to Arizona, Marcy
by JayXNitro
Summary: "You know we dated right?" I ran my hands through my hair. "And you know it like, didn't work out well, right?" I glared. It's not like I could back out of this fucking RV trip now. I've gotta make it to Arizona - to the Aaa County Music Festival. (Bubbline AU) exes and long drives. That's... Awkward.
1. Mess

...

Chapter 1: Mess

"Finn-what-no! I-..."

"You... what? You can't back out now, Marcy." Finn smirked.

I grumbled. ' _Shit. Fuck. Finn you asshole you didn't tell me she was coming with us_."

I groaned, throwing my head back and closing my eyes as I fell into the couch. "You know we dated right?" I ran my hands through my hair. "And you know it like, didn't work out well, _right?_ " I glared. Finn, you're such a dick.

It's not like I could back out of this fucking RV trip now. I've gotta make it to Arizona - to the Aaa County Music Festival. ' _Then maybe I shouldn't have trashed my sedan like a lose-"_

"I mean you can back out," Finn bit into an apple, "but you'd have to find another ride within the next three days." He wiggled his fingers at my face. A smug grin washing over his face. ' _Yeah, fuck you too_.'

"It really won't be that bad, Marceline. Just don't talk to her and like... I don't know. Plug in some buds and zone out or some shit." He plopped next to me. "Or you could just keep talking to me and Jake to, you know, _distract yourself._ "

My eyebrows furrowed. I contemplated for a while. I mean it was two things; the chance of fame and success, but having to be with my ex, or wasting my one chance, but **not** being with my ex.

"Ugh, fine! But just because I've gotta make it to that festival. This could be my time, you know?" I grabbed my axe bass off its stand and plucked a note.

"Besides, can't be too bad right?"

* * *

Note; Yes, it was bad.

I had my bass packed and slung over my shoulder with a black duffel bag in one hand.

' _Just ignore her. Just ignore her. Just-'_

"Aye Marce!" I heard a honk outside my house. Looking out the window was a flash of a big ol' mush of rusted red, and 2 blondes in the front and...

One sting of pink in the back.

"Really Finn? You couldn't just sit with her in the back?" I grumbled, trudging to my front door and turning the knob. Stepping out, I brought an arm above my head to keep me from squinting.

Fuck did I hate how bright it was. It felt like 99 degrees outside and I had a red flannel on.

' _Well, whatever. I look hot anyway.'_

And underneath the foreshadow of my arm, I could make out a cute brunette eyeing me as she walked by.

' _And she confirms my thoughts.'_ I smirked, putting my arm down and walking my way to Jake's truck.

But not before getting a glance at that babe's ass.

Fuck she must be doing some squats.

"Heyo whats up-o." Finn greeted with a grin, sticking his hand out of the truck to give me a high five.

"What's up losers." I chuckled, throwing my duffel onto the back of the truck and _carefully_ putting my bass on top.

"Hi... Marceline." I heard a low (and monotone) voice scoff out.

Shit that sent shivers down my spine.

"Bonnibel." I spat back, entering next to the slob of pink in the back of the truck.

"Well nice to know you guys are still friends," Jake said. My eyes met his devilish ones in the rear-view mirror.

Nice. Fuck you guys too.

* * *

The first two hours weren't bad.

You plug in some buds and look at the open roads and zone out.

Queen and RHCP really help.

I hum softly to myself and I watch another car drive by the opposite lane. Fingers tapping to the guitar riff playing in my ears. The trees are nice, I guess. Really green.

Reminds me of the stoplights in the city. Green just tells you to go, you know? It's a color that just tells you to never stop. To never slow down.

It's weird though. It can be exhilarating and calming all at once. I don't know. Maybe I'm becoming so bored I'm starting to overthink weird things. Whatever. Green is the reason I crashed my car...

Nah, I'm just stupid and (probably?) colorblind. It was red. I thought it was green. I could've _sworn_ it was green. Maybe I was just seeing red.

' _I mean when you're ex-girlfriend kicks you out of your own fucking house then yeah, It's hard **not** to see red._'

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even realize we stopped.

Blinking twice, I focused my eyes on the surroundings outside my window.

' _Alright so uhh - there, uh, wait - 7-Eleven?."_

Turning in my seat I saw a sweating Finn, holding his crotch and hastily removing his seatbelt.

"Fuck! Fuck I have to piss!" He choked out as he kicked the truck door open.

Jake slumped in the driver's seat, watching his brother run inside the store. _Nghh!_ His stomach grumbled.

Un-buckling his seat and turning his waist to me, he held out a 10 dollar bill. "I'm gonna go get some snacks, you want anything?" He asked, shifting his eyes between me

... and Bonnie.

Removing one earbud, I shifted in my seat. I forgot she was next to me. Fuck. That's weird.

"Red fruit snacks," I said, stretching out my arms and yawning. "You know how I like em'."

"Some gum." I heard her say next to me. ' _Bubblegum, right?"_

Jake smiled, "Bubblegum as always, right Bonnie?"

I could _feel_ her smile.

"As always."

... And with that Jake left.

And now I was alone, with my ex, in the back of a rusty pickup truck.

Fuck. That's even weirder.

* * *

 _'Shit! What do I do?'_ I internally cried.

My heart was pounding. Like, harder than my amp when I crank it all the way up.

Yeah. That's pretty hard.

"So you're going to the music festival too, huh?" Bonnie spoke. Her eyes never leaving her book.

' _Tale of Two Cities. Dickens? Really? Nerd.'_

My fist came up to my mouth as I cleared my throat. "U-Uh, yeah. Actually, I'm performing." _'Shit! Stop stuttering'_

"What about you though? I mean I know you like music, but I thought you, uh-"

"Hated them? Yeah. But Finn convinced me to come around this year." She inhaled sharply. Closing up the book in her lap and placing it in the side pockets of the truck.

I let a little sad sigh pass through my lips, "You never came around when I asked you t-"

"Because I was busy. Okay? I was busy." She spat, her eyes came in contact with mine.

Piercing blue. That's what I saw. You know, the usual these days.

I grit my teeth and clenched my fist. "You always were, Bonnie," I slumped back in my seat, "you always were."

I heard her let out a little scoff as she grabbed her book back and opened it up.

Suddenly the driver's door threw open, revealing a laughing Jake holding a plastic bag.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked, grabbing her bubblegum from the bag and muttering a small 'thank you' under her breath.

"Finn was making, like, moaning noises as he pissed in the bathroom. I saw some girl with red hair pass by at just the right moment. She did a double take and went as bright as her hair!" He held his stomach as he recounted. Pfft, Finn what the fuck?

"Anyway," Jake took a sip of his slushie. Raspberry, I'm guessing. Considering how blue his tongue just got.

"So she rolls along the aisles, you know, trying to find what she wants, and Finn gets out. She watches him pass by and goes bright red noticing the little wet stain on his jeans! Fucking kid pissed himself a lil' bit! And I told him too after he came up to me, and he gets all flustered and stuff, so he literally cups his hands around his mouth and hollers at her 'I swear I wasn't masturbating!' really fucking loud." He howls out a laugh, wiping a tear from his eye.

I laugh too. Finn's a good kid, but god does he need to learn how to act sometimes.

Not that I mind too much. It makes taking him places amusing.

Bonnie lets out a little laugh too, "So wait? Where is he now?" She asks.

Jake calms down and takes another sip from his slushie cup. "In the bathroom. Tryna' air dry the wet stain I guess." He shrugs, his hands fumbling with the little tape he pulls out of a compartment. ' _The fuck is that?'_

"Yo Jake, what is that?" I ask.

 _"_ Oh! It's a little drive mix. I'm tryna' put it on right now though..." _Click!_ , "and there it is! Viola!"

He celebrates by throwing his hands in the air, nodding his head to the beath of the drums playing through the speakers.

"Paramore, Jake? Really?" I gasp, wiggling my finger at him. "Look at you, Mr. Jock. Playing some pop-punk in your little list." I tease.

A look of annoyance flashes over his face but rests as a pout. "Shhh! It's a good song, okay?!" He throws back, still bopping to the rhythm.

" _And after all this time - I'm still into you."_

My eyes widen and my ears tingle. I glance at Bonnie sitting next to me.

Her eyes closed as she sways slightly, and he hair falling off her shoulder. Her lips curve up as she hums the rest of the chorus.

 _'Wait. No. Stop. Stop! Marceline you're supposed to be mad.'_

Yeah, I know.. But fuck.

I bite my lip as my stare lingers for just a while longer.

Fuck she's beautiful.

...

The door opens and a tomato-like Finn enters the car.

"Hey, what's up?" He breathes heavily, putting his seatbelt on and fixing himself in the car as Jake roars with laughter beside him.

Bonnie wakes up from her little trance and laughs with Jake, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder and seemingly joining in with the teasing too.

This is gonna be a long ride.

* * *

 **So hey guys what's up! I'm not trying to make this too long, because I suck at finishing long stories so...**

 **Please forgive me! I'm gonna try to update weekly.**

I'm planning on like... five chapters? Averaging around 5k per chapter? I don't know. I know this one is short, but I wanted a little intro chapter!

We'll see.

See you guys in the next chapter!


	2. Motel

**Hey peeps. Enjoy. Yes, I will update more frequently.**

 **Realized I suck at writing chapters that are too long. I need to put a lot of fillers to reach 5k per chapter lol.**

 **Enjoy. It's still a moderate amount.**

 **\- Jay**

* * *

...

Chapter 2: Motel

...

"California rest in peace-" I hummed to myself, leaning against the rusty truck.

That car is fucking suffocating me, man. If I stay another second with the pink bimbo-bitch I might die.

From the corner of my eye I see her eyes drooping, dropping the book in her hand on her lap. She's kinda cute… when she isn't throwing me out of my **own fucking house**.

" _I can't do this anymore Marceline! You're so- ugh!" She huffs, picking up a dirty plate from my living room floor. I growl, sitting up and placing my bass next to me on the floor. "Well maybe if I had any level of fucking importance to you I would be up on my ass actually talking to you! But no - i'm the bad guy. I'm the one who doesn't look up from their goddamn research papers to spend time with someone they've been with for two fucking years!"_

Two years. 24 months. 16 months of living together. And for what?

So she could cry, shove all her work in my face, and yell about how ungrateful I was?

Then push me out the door with waterfalls for eyes?

Fuck. No.

"Marcy we're only like," Finn clicks on his phone to check the map, "Twenty eight hours away!"

I groan, yawning. "We've already been on the road for eight hours?" He smiles and nods like a fervent puppy. Looking back to the snoring plop in the car, I roll my eyes. "Fuck me."

Jake removes the gas-thingy from the car. "Listen I really am sorry that she's back there with you, but I don't know, maybe you guys can make up?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest, "If you think I'm going through another 3 months of vodka after she goes on another research frenzy you're very wrong." He pouts as he swipes his card for the gas. "I can't go through that again…" I mutter under my breath, opening the car door and sliding in the seat.

Yeah, she's out like a light.

Finn gets back in shotgun, adjusting his white beanie as he gazes at the sky. "It's getting dark soon. We should probably pull up to a motel or something."

I snort in disgust, "Motels are filled of shit wifi and shit sheets. What about, I don't know, a hotel?" I ask, leaning back into my seat and propping an earbud in one ear.

Finn looks in the rearview mirror at me. "We're broke." He deadpans.

Oh yeah…

* * *

We pulled up to a motel. I was right, it's shitty.

"Well it's night time. I've got the hungies and i'm sleepy." Jake yawns, his face lit with the motel sign's neon lights.

"You look dashing with green on you." Bonnie giggles, finally awake from her little nap.

"Thank you mad'm," He gestures an air fedora bow, "You look mighty fine with a dash of pink."

I let out a dark chuckle, " **dash of pink?** " I whispered. Finn chuckles in the front seat.

I can feel her glaring at me from the side, it's fucking intense but whatever, so is the amount of pink she indulges herself in.

Jake coughs awkwardly. "Let's just go in now. I wanna order some pizza."

Sure. That'll work. We're in the middle of nowhere with maybe the closest thing to food being thirty minutes away and we're staying in a sketchy motel. Cute fantasy.

I adjust my flannel and hop out, circling back to the trunk to pick up my stuff. I grab my duffel bag and take my bass in the other hand, turning around in a swift motion, I hit someone.

"Oh shit my bad Jake I-"

Pink sneakers.

I hear her scoff, "just be careful next time, Abadeer." She almost sneers my last name.

I shrug my shoulders and mutter another sorry before trudging towards the entrance of the motel.

Jake and Finn are talking at the counter with a dude with fucking neon yellow bangs. Eyes all big, like a fish, and his head's like... a lemon.

As I come closer my ears pick up on the conversation.

"Listen, dude, please just let us get the two rooms and-"

"No! A boy and a girl! Together?! At my **MOTEL**?!" He slams his fist on the counter.

"UNACCEPTABLE!"

Jake's jaw is hung with shock, Bonnie looks amused, and Finn is frustrated.

I nudge Jake gently, "Dude can't we just go to another motel?" I whisper. Watching Finn resume arguing with lemon-head.

Jake shakes his head apologetically. "I checked. It'll be close to another hour and we're all tired."

I whip out my phone to check. Yeah, fuck. An hour away - Tree Trunks Bunk Hotel.

I feel someone hovering over my shoulder.

 _That smells like.. strawberry bubbleg-_

Jumping back, I glare at the contraption that was looking over my shoulder.

"Hey what the fuck dude?" I yell out, visibly startled and wide-eyed. Her face doesn't seem to care, but the tint of pink in her cheeks is evident.

"I was just checking it out too. I don't wanna stay here." She says, barely audible.

 _More like you don't wanna stay with me in a room,_ I snicker. Don't get me wrong, I don't wanna stay with this priss-prick either, but man would it be fun teasing her all night (and no not like that). It's just too easy.

Finn had his hair all bonked up when he moves towards us, beanie in hand. "Guys-" he sneezes into his hand. Jake makes a face and berates him for being gross and Bonnie says a small 'excuse you'.

"Alright! I'm sorry I didn't sneeze into my arm." He has his hands up in defense. I roll my eyes and punch his arm.

"Whatever nerd. What's up with coco puffs over there?" I jack my thumb over to where lemon-head is sitting. He's staring at us like we're 4 ghosts he found in his attic.

Finn sighs, reaching in his pocket.

Jake looks nervous and Bonnie is...

Blushing.

And also now sharing a room with me tonight.

Fuck.

* * *

"He seriously couldn't just let me bunk with Jake?! What is this?! A Mormon motel?!"

I'm almost screaming as I enter the dusty room. The wall's paint is all gross and chipped and looking up there's cracks in the ceiling.

Bonnie sighs as she lugs her bags behind me.

"You can call dibs on whatever bed you want." She says. I land on the bed nearest to the window.

"You say that like I was gonna ask in the first place." I wink at her. She glares and sits on her bed, unzipping a hot pink backpack.

"How do you walk around with that thing?" I scrunch up my nose, "It's a fucking eye-sore."

I hear her mumble about my language being indecent, but besides that she almost completely dodges my question. I yawn and rub my eyes. I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was. I look over to the mahogany table between our beds, a black alarm clock with neon lettering reads; 9:34 PM.

Jake wanted some grub, and no lie, I could use some pizza right about now. I look over to Bonnie who was clutching her stomach as well.

Then, my eyes wandered.

Her messy locks (that stuck out from her ponytail) draped around her shoulders, her midriff showing from how her hand glided her shirt up from her stomach, and gosh that sweat _rolling down her neck_.

I didn't realize I was staring, but as my eyes wandered to her eyes, I noticed they were staring;

right at me.

I coughed and looked away, glancing back for a split second to see her smirking,

leaning her cheek on her hand as she playfully stared.

"Stop staring at me you weirdo." I spat, venom lacing my words.

She raised her brows and sat up straight, hands now folded in her lap.

"I could say the same thing to you, Marcy."

Fuck her.

Fuck this.

Fuck that nickname.

Fuck.

I kinda wanna fuck her.

* * *

Mmm old feelings hahaha!

I haven't updated in a while. My apologies I went through a bad little breakup and lost my will to write.

But here I am! I hope this community isn't dead yet :( it hasn't even been a year since AT ended.

Well, I guess we'll see

Ciao!


End file.
